Hearts On A Coffee Cup
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: Coffee shop AU Oneshot Dean works in a coffee shop in a busy part of the city where the Mondays are a pain, Tuesdays were lame and Wednesdays were But Thursdays and Fridays were Dean's favourite days to work because of his crush on the handsome blue eyed Castiel Novak who came in on those


**AN: **So I wrote this for someone on Tumblr~ Really bad but I thought I might just share it on here since I haven't done One-shots in a while. I don't own Supernatural or it's characers~

* * *

Dean worked at a small little cafe in the busy city area. He detested working there. On certain days there were certain regulars who were nice enough but then there were always the rude customers, the snobs and the 'Yes I know it's busy but you need to make my coffee now even if I ordered it after three other people' customers. Dean hated working there, but he needed all the money he could get.

Monday was a pain, everyone hated working on Monday and while they weren't rude the customers were still annoying. Tuesdays were somewhat better but the big hotshots liked to come by to get the cake of the day. Wednesdays were slow and too many people filled the tiny café. But Thursdays and Fridays? Well Dean would claim those days were the best.

Thursday mornings the café had an early visitor. Every Thursday morning Castiel Novak came in to sit in the back corner and quietly read the paper with his coffee and a croissant. Since he had a particular scowl on his face every day no one dared to approach him or disturb him from his paper. But Dean always managed to talk to him. He could manage five minute chats since he had to work the morning rush, but a lot of the time it was just him speaking to Castiel who nodded along.

Castiel wouldn't talk much on Thursdays but when he came in on Friday afternoons Dean would talk to him for a good while. Friday's were the only time Dean worked an afternoon shift. Friday's the café was always so empty. It was boring at times but there were some regulars Dean spoke to for a good ten to twenty minutes. But whenever Castiel waltzed in at twenty past two every Friday Dean would automatically go over to him with his regular and sit down and talk until closing.

They found out quite a bit about each other on those first few Fridays. Dean didn't even realise he started to develop a crush on the man until Benny, the chef, and Jo, another worker, started teasing him. Even when Dean acknowledged his probably unrequited feelings they didn't stop the teasing and made it obvious as heck.

Every Friday if Benny saw Castiel sitting in his usual spot and Dean wasn't there yet or hadn't realised the blue eyed man had walked in, he would loudly call out.

"Dean! Your boyfriend's here!" Or something similar causing the barista to blush and splutter for a while before shuffling over to Castiel's table embarrassed. Castiel would always smile at him and say nothing about the comments.

Dean liked to entertain the thought that Castiel never heard what Benny, or Jo, would say. Even when Jo called it out right behind the counter with her voice heard by all the current customers. Since Cas never brought up the topic Dean never spoke of it. They would just do what they always did on Fridays and talk about things.

But then Castiel started coming in on Tuesday mornings and Wednesday lunch times. Dean somehow managed short chats, mainly because Jo pushed him in the direction of Castiel's table. As soon as it started to become a regular thing Dean would wait for the sight of Castiel's trademark trench coat and ruffled dark hair. Then Dean soon got into a habit of drawing little hearts on Castiel's coffee cup along with the man's name.

When asked about it Dean blamed it on Jo with a blush before quickly changing the topic. He stopped himself from doing it for a while. But it started up again. He would write Castiel's name with a heart beside it then go off to do something else and forget about it. He only noticed when he brought the coffee to Castiel's corner table.

Since Jo wasn't showing up until later on some days, Dean would pretend there was something wrong with the coffee cup or 'accidentally' drop it to avoid talking about the little hearts on Castiel's coffee cup.

Benny started pushing Dean to ask Castiel out after the third time he 'accidentally' dropped the man's coffee. But Dean was stubborn and refused to do so claiming that Castiel probably wasn't interested in him. When both Jo and Benny listed off things that screamed that Castiel probably was interested in him, Dean would deny each claim and make a bullshit reason as to what Castiel was doing.

So Dean kept up his 'Cas and I are just friends' act and didn't dare to ask the other man out. On Friday afternoon he was sitting behind the counter waiting for Castiel to come in so they could chat.

"You look so bored." Jo commented. Dean shrugged. "You know you really should ask him out." Castiel walked in and Dean shooed Jo away before she could say anything more.

"Afternoon Cas, the usual for you?" Dean greeted with a grin. Castiel nodded.

"Good afternoon Dean." He greeted. "Yes I'll have my usual and a slice of chocolate cake as well if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, just wait on over at your table and I'll bring them to you in a bit." Dean replied happily. Castiel smiled and paid before he went to his table.

Dean gave him his cakes first. A slice of carrot cake as usual and a slice of chocolate cake as per his request. Dean liked Benny's chocolate cake even if he preferred pie to cake. Benny made amazing cakes and pastries and Dean would only eat cake if he made it. He remembered recommending it to Castiel last week. Dean sat down and wrote Castiel's name on his cup with a little heart. His hand did it automatically now and he didn't register he'd done it until later.

Once he made Castiel's coffee he turned to go to the man's table but he was standing at the counter.

"Oh hey Cas, did you want something else?" Dean asked setting the cup down on the counter between them.

"No." Castiel replied looking down at his cup. He was staring at it for a while and Dean looked down to see Castiel's name wasn't facing him but facing Castiel. His face went bright red.

"Did you write this?" Castiel asked looking at his name on the coffee cup.

"What? Me? No. Nope." Dean replied shaking his head and avoiding eye contact. "It was Jo."

"Liar." Castiel chuckled. "Jo hasn't come out from the back room."

"I uh…" Dean said lamely.

"I also recognise your handwriting compared to Jo's." Castiel continued. Dean looked down at the counter his ears burning. "Jo has never made me a coffee."

"Did you always know?" Dean mumbled.

"About the little hearts on my coffee cup or your crush on me?" Castiel asked.

"Um…both?" Dean asked shyly.

"I realised you were writing the little hearts on my coffee the second time you dropped it. You were really embarrassed so I didn't want to say anything." Castiel admitted. "As for your crush on me, it was kind of obvious."

Dean's entire face was probably red, he burned with embarrassment.

"I guess…you want me to stop bothering you huh?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He liked talking to Castiel and he hoped deeply that Castiel wouldn't want to stop their little coffee dates.

"Well you did drop my coffee quite a few times." Castiel mused and a stab of guilt and sadness went through Dean's chest. "But you are cute."

"I understand I won't- wait what?" Dean snapped his head up to look at the other man. Castiel smiled. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Dude I'm not cute." He said defensively. Castiel picked up his coffee cup and pointed at the little heart beside his name. Dean felt himself blush darker if even possible.

"Adorable." Castiel laughed.

"Shush you." Dean mumbled. "So did you come over just to call me out on writing on your coffee or did you want something else?"

"Yes actually." Castiel replied with a gentle smile. "Do you like me Dean?"

"Yes…" Dean mumbled. "I thought you said it was obvious."

"Good, because I like you." Castiel said. "Would you like to go on a date?" Dean swore his heart stopped beating for the good few seconds he stood there gaping at Castiel.

"You want to…go on a date with me?" Dean asked. "I thought you were straight!"

"I never said anything towards my preference." Castiel remarked with an amused smile. "If you would not like to go on a date I understand."

"No no! I want to." Dean exclaimed then blushed when a couple at a nearby table looked at him. "I would like to go on a date with you Cas…"

"Are you free at 7?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "Great, I'm free as well." He handed Dean over a napkin with his mobile number on it. "That's my number."

"Oh…thanks, I guess…I'll see you tonight?" Dean said trying not to sound too disappointed that Castiel was probably going to leave.

"Nonsense Dean, come sit with me." Castiel said. He spotted Jo coming out from the back room. "Jo, could you please cover the front while Dean and I chat?"

"Of course." Jo replied with a grin. Castiel smiled and beckoned Dean over to his table. They sat across from each other. Castiel slid the slice of chocolate cake over to Dean.

"I ordered it for you." He said.

"Oh…thanks. Why though?" Dean asked.

"Because you told me how much you loved it." Castiel answered simply.

"Oh! Okay thanks." Dean said with a grin. He was flattered that Castiel remembered and was ready to start digging into the cake when Jo waltzed over.

"Yes?" Castiel asked.

"I was wondering, did Dean finally man up and ask you out?" Jo asked. "I only caught the arrangements."

"Jo!" Dean exclaimed trying to shoo her away.

"I asked him out." Castiel replied.

"Oh. Damn." Jo cursed.

"What? Why?" Castiel asked as Dean took a bite of the chocolate cake Castiel gave him. But then they all just heard Benny call out from the back room.

"Ha! I knew it! Jo you owe me fifty bucks!" Dean choked on his cake. His friends were assholes sometimes.


End file.
